Mobile phone is becoming a daily commodity for most of people. It is transforming our lives by providing real time communications without boundaries. It offers efficiency and convenience to mobile phone users. However, the users often could not reach their mobile phones. For example, the users may leave their mobile phones at home when they go to work. Or the users may leave their mobile phones at their offices when they go home. As a result of that, the users will not be able to receive calls or messages through short message services (SMS) directed to them. The problem is even more visible for businesspersons because missing calls may mean missing of business opportunities. In addition, any user who is in these situations would feel inconvenient.
One easy way for mobile phone users to overcome the afore-mentioned problem is to travel back and forth to fetch their mobile phone that is left behind. However, the travel spending on the fetch process is a waste of time and, in some cases, costly.
Therefore, there is an imperative need to have a mobile phone that can be remotely commanded to divert calls to designated recipients. This invention satisfies this need by disclosing an algorithm that enables a mobile phone to be commanded to divert calls or messages to designated recipients and methods for making the call diversion. Other advantages of this invention will be apparent with reference to the detailed description.